User talk:Supermorff
Welcome Hi, welcome to Encyclopedia Blackaddica! Thanks for your edit to the Forum:Image re-size page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Hi! Can I say first, Hi, and welcome to the wiki!!! I'll hopfully wil get the admin abilities, and own the wiki, and I will turn things around!!! Thnaks for editing some pages, it's nice to actually HAVE some help around here! Regarding the name change, I'm not sure as it's an in episode pun I think, as the Title sequence for Blackadder the III, one of the books is 'Enclopedia Blackaddica'! I see. TARDIS2010 16:19, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Tasks Right, seeing as I'm basicly the owner/leader of this Wiki now, I've created a new page: Wiki Projects. This page contains the tasks I want you to concentrate on, if you don't mind. I'll tidy up the existing pages, and you work on 'The Black Adder' Charcters. Again thnks for joining. Cheers, TARDIS2010 16:55, January 4, 2011 (UTC) I see, well try your best, which series do you know the most??? I was going to cover BA Goes Fourth, so you'd have to do II or III, if you know them better! Regarding the name, I proberly will request a name change, as I can see what you're talking about! TARDIS2010 16:20, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Name Oh, right I didn't know that, I'll get it changed as soon as possible, what would you like it to be? TARDIS2010 09:38, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I agree, I'll get round to that as soon as possible! [[User:TARDIS2010|'TARDIS2010']] 12:24, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Do you have to be an admin to change the name? As the guys at Wikia don't seem to want to give me admin abilities... [[User:TARDIS2010|'TARDIS2010 ']]12:51, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Hmmmm..... maybe I should 're-apply' my application, e.g: Re-post it, then they might notice it??? I'll ask them if the name can be changed later today like you said, once I've got time! TARDIS2010 13:18, January 16, 2011 (UTC) I am aware of that, and I tried, but can't figure it out, so I'm gonna leave it like it is. That's a good idea, I'll drop him a message later! T-Man 15:20, January 16, 2011 (UTC) I tired that before, but It jus mucked up, so I'm not gonna bother!TARDIS2010 16:27, January 17, 2011 (UTC) RE:Congrats Thanks! I'm gonna request a name change today!!! TARDIS2010 15:55, January 20, 2011 (UTC) I sent a message to Wiki, and they replyed, so I sent them the new name Blackadder Wiki,a nd reason for changing, so now we wait! TARDIS2010 18:20, January 28, 2011 (UTC) RE: Hooray! That's a long story, he's a good freind + experiance wiki user etc... So i thought i'd make him one! Regards to the drop down meus, i'm gonna work out all this main page stuff today, and all the administartion & categorys etc... All in all, a major clean up today! TARDIS2010 08:38, February 5, 2011 (UTC) WHAT?! Images from ost pages seemed to have vaished, do you have any idea what's happened? TARDIS2010 08:45, February 5, 2011 (UTC) thew, glad that's fixed!! TARDIS2010 10:48, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hi! It seems we've both not been on here for a while! I presume you're busy with other wikis like me:D T-Man | Talk to Me 07:59, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Same, i've popped on sometimes, made a few edits, but apart from that, i've not been active, and i dosn't seem anyone else on the wiki is either T-Man | Talk to Me 15:25, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, that's sadly true, maby when we have the time we should do some more work on this wiki? T-Man | Talk to Me 07:05, June 18, 2011 (UTC) That certainly would be a good place to start, then do major editing once we've got all the material? T-Man | Talk to Me 11:04, June 18, 2011 (UTC) I'll get to work as soon as i can! T-Man | Talk to Me 12:00, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Organize or Organise? How do you think we should spell Organize on this wiki, the 'ize' way or 'ise'? T-Man | Talk to Me | F1 should NEVER be on SKY! 08:52, August 18, 2011 (UTC) I think the 'ize' way. Dynovan | Let's Talk 08:56, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Ok, thanks for your opinion, it helps a lot. Sure, i'll turn them off. T-Man | Talk to Me | F1 should NEVER be on SKY! 07:11, August 19, 2011 (UTC)